


you fight good

by aelisheva



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mulan references, local man dies after using the world's dorkiest pickup line, two kids flirting at the police academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelisheva/pseuds/aelisheva
Summary: Okay. This was it. November 3rd, 2009 would go down as the day that Diego would finally ask Patch out.





	you fight good

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Summer Of Seven prompt “Mysterious as the dark side of the moon.”

Okay. This was it. November 3rd, 2009 would go down as the day that Diego would finally ask Patch out.

 

If he could only think of the perfect pick-up line.

 

The one he did end up using on her didn’t even count as a pickup line. Their group had just finished close combat training and was now on their lunch break. Through some divine intervention, the two of them ended up walking over to the same fast food place. At a lull in the conversation, he leaned over to her and smoothly said --

 

“I, uh...Patch...um...You...fight good.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 comment = 1 bouquet for diego's funeral


End file.
